


Avatar III: Revenge of the Avatars

by xama



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Different Avatar Origins, Gen, I could not find a tag for AFO's brother so i'm just... using Yagi... because... well, Korra... S1 happened and the rest... eh, Korrasami was a thing tho, No Raava or Vaatu. No., it's an Atla AU, the major character death is... someone who can reincarnate, there might be more tho so I ain't changing it, they're like a worse Tui and La
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/pseuds/xama
Summary: Over 400 years ago, the Fire Nation attacked. 300 years ago, they were vanquished by Avatar Aang. 200 years ago, lead by the current Avatar, they attacked again.I am Toshinori Yagi, and I have met that Avatar's brother. I met his successor, and her successor, and her successor, and so on. I am not the Avatar…. You could say I was a candidate to become Avatar. I am not, not anymore.You, Midoriya Izuku, are my successor!





	Avatar III: Revenge of the Avatars

**Author's Note:**

> (It's more like 470 and 370 respectively... I... I just wanted to keep with the opening of ATLA... :L) (Explanations at the end!)

The world was at peace, in balance, until 400 years ago, the Fire Nation attacked, almost destroying the Air Nomads and beginning the long, bloody task of colonizing the Earth Kingdom.

300 years ago, the Avatar, an Airbender named Aang, attacked back, defeating the Fire Nation and restoring balance to the world.

After the Aang's death, Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe, and was a strong Avatar; she kept the peace for almost 100 years.

Immediately after Korra died, the search began. Every baby in the Earth Kingdom born that month was assigned a guard, to protect them and watch for signs of the Avatar Spirit. However, all their searching was in vain, for they never found the Avatar. He had not been born in the Earth Kingdom, nor was he born on the Isle of Kyoshi, or even in the Si Wong Desert.

Azula, the daughter of the Fire Lord who ruled during the last decade of the 100 years war, had had an honor guard of elite Earthbenders, the Dai Li. After the war ended, prisoners of war were repatriated, Fire Nation soldiers and citizens were called back, and those who knew about Azula’s Dai Li agents probably assumed that they went home. For whatever reason, perhaps loyalty to their deposed princess, perhaps indifference, they did not.

The Avatar after Korra was not born in a place where Earthbenders naturally occur, he was born to the descendants of Azula's personal guard. And because of this, the world changed.

 

Very little is known of this Avatar’s first few years, save that he had a brother who apparently could not bend, and who was apparently doted upon and fiercely protected by the Avatar when they were children.

The Avatar was a quick study, and by the time he was 20 he had mastered Earth Bending, and was at least proficient in Firebending. At that time, most likely to finish his studies and become a fully realized Avatar, he set out for what was then known as Republic city. He passed himself off as an undiscovered Airbending descendant of survivors, and was trained accordingly.

After he mastered Airbending, he did not go South, nor did he venture North, he stayed within Republic City, and that was one of his first mistakes. A passing monk recognized him bending from a river, and the news quickly spread that the Avatar was in Republic City.

There was a great hullabaloo, it was rumored that Lady Katara herself, Avatar Aang’s widow and the oldest Waterbender ever recorded, planned to go meet with this new Avatar. Unfortunately for her, and the world, the moment he was discovered, he disappeared. It is presumed that for the following decade, he wandered the world. Apparently, he found it lacking, and decided that he could do better.

 

Roughly 15 years after the Avatar’s discovery and immediate disappearance, word spread of a growing nationalist movement in the Fire Nation that sought the reclaim their former glory, and unshackle themselves from the yoke of the other three nations (four, if one includes Republic City).

The Fire Lord at the time, Iroh, grandson of Fire Lord Zuko, who had ended the 100 years war, was perplexed to see his Great Great Uncle and namesake, General Iroh, who spent the last part of his life in the Earth Kingdom and sincerely loved his adopted nation, lauded as a national hero, who would not have let the other nations take away the colonies.

At first, this nationalistic movement was payed little heed, it was small, and it was not violent. Many ridiculed them for their selective and ludicrous interpretation of history, and hypocritical doctrine. Many of the Fire Nation Liberation Movement’s philosophies and strategies were based off of those first espoused by Kuvira the Uniter (sometimes known as Kuvira the Misguided, or Kuvira the Fool), whose goal was to reunite and restore the Earth Kingdom, and who did not care for the other nations at all. If it had been Earth Kingdom territory once, then, in Kuvira’s eyes, it always would be.

And yet, despite odd beginnings and bizarre inconsistencies, this movement soon grew to the point where 1 in 15 citizens outright approved of it, and many more were ‘undecided’.

After the death of Fire Lord Iroh there was a succession crisis in the Fire Nation, not because he had no heirs, but rather because he had too many. Ten known children, none of whom had been openly favored or groomed for the position, most of whom had children of their own. Ordinarily, the Avatar would be called upon to help render a decision. Unfortunately, nobody knew where the Avatar was.

Funnily enough, the Avatar ended up choosing who would rule the Fire Nation anyway. Iroh’s 9th and second-youngest child , Li, was sympathetic to the Fire Nation Liberation Movement; his three oldest siblings all died mysteriously. Of the remainder, two renounced the throne and journeyed to Ba Sing Se to reclaim the Jasmine Dragon, two refused to yield and died, one took her children and as many nieces and nephews as she could and fled to Republic City, and one was a Fire Sage.

Fire Lord Li ruled, and behind him, the shadowy leader of the FNLM started making the changes that he felt needed to be made. An emphasis on production and self sufficiency, neutering the Council of Elders, withdrawing ambassadors and emissaries from the other nations, nationalist rhetoric and propaganda being re-inserted into the curriculum, etc. It was clear what was happening, but the other nations did nothing.

What could they do? The United Republic, which was really only Republic City and surrounding farmland, had no military or political power on it’s own, and a large minority of sympathetic Fire Benders; the United Fleet was half Fire Nation ships; the Air Nation was still weak, and was not as focused on international peace-keeping as they had been when Tenzin was in charge; the Earth Nation was not united, and had problems of their own; the Water Tribes were reluctant to start a war without any backup; and, worst of all, the Avatar was nowhere to be found.

So there was no outside resistance to the Fire Nation’s moves towards war; however, there was a man within the Fire Nation who openly and loudly opposed the Fire Lord, and was quickly dubbed a rabble-rouser. He published inflammatory news letters, harassed army recruiters, and consistently avoided arrest. Local peace-keeping forces could not get him, and after the first military unit (barely out of training) was sent after him, he started burning down factories.

Soon after he burned his first factory, he adopted the moniker “One for All”, because he truly believed that one person giving their all could change the world. He believed that he could make a difference, despite the fact that he could not bend.

He made a difference, all right. Whenever he was seen, bounty hunters and local army units were sent after him. Trained fire-benders were sent after him. They all failed. He actually grew his own following as a result. People who admired his ideals, people who admired him for being able to beat back people stronger than him, and people who were targeted by Fire Lord Li and the FNLM, such as descendants of returned colonials, and immigrants and their descendants. The group was small, their influence was small, but it was growing. Many believed that One for All had gained the favor of powerful spirits, some believed that those same spirits had forsaken the royal family. A few even believed that One for All was the Avatar!

Fire Lord Li recognized the danger of One for All, and wisely asked the assistance of his friend, advisor, and puppet-master. The Avatar was happily to oblige, because although he believed that One for All could be killed by ordinary Firebenders, he knew that that would likely turn him into a martyr.

So the Avatar made his way to One for All, showing his bending along the way, telling the people that he was going to meet with this freedom fighter. The people were interested, and some rejoiced. The news spread, and he other nations rejoiced, for the Avatar seemed to finally be doing his duty!

One for All had neither seen nor heard from his brother since he left for Republic City, and was very surprised to find him in his camp. He may or may not have had his suspicions, but he still welcomed his brother with open arms.

The Avatar was shocked to see his brother, who he had though weak and in need of coddling and support, was One for All. At first, he attempted to subtly sway him, staying in the camp for days and trying to poison his mind. However, All for One’s will was too strong, and he resisted these attempts. Finally, the Avatar saw no choice: either he killed his brother, or his brother would continue his revolutionary ways, and be a big pain in the rear.

The Avatar may have loved his brother, he may have not, but it was clear that he was devoted to his cause.

He attacked One for All. One for All attempted to defend himself, but was badly burned. His followers surrounded them, unsure of what to do. Then, just as the Avatar went to deliver the killing blow… something happened that nobody was expecting.

One for All flailed his arm, and a pillar of earth shot up. After that, there was a battle. A fierce one. OFA’s followers took his miraculous Earthbending as a sign that the spirits were with them, OFA brute forced his newfound Bending, using half-remembered lessons from his parents, and the Avatar decided to wipe them all from the face of the planet.

The Avatar went into the Avatar state, and briefly apologized, but then took control of his past lives and massacred OFA’s group.

One for All the man died, but his ideal, and some of his followers lived on.

Perhaps bizarrely, his bending did as well.

I am Toshinori Yagi, and I have met One for All. I met his successor as well, one of Firelord Li’s exiled nieces. I met her successor, and her successor, and so on. I am not the Avatar…. You could say I was... an Avatar. Candidate.

And you, Midoriya Izuku, are my successor!

Now eat this!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Korra s1 happened pretty much as in canon. S2? No. None of the backstory given is the case in this. Might go into it later, but her Dad is still a prince of the North... but he's not infallible. He was just as at fault, if not more so, than his brother. Not necessarily the same transgression, I disliked that whole season so much I have not retained much.  
> The Avatar's powers in this were granted by multiple spirits. They saw the world was in chaos, and granted someone the power to fix it. This person was kind of a tyrant honestly, but they and their immediate successors did bring the world into balance. Eventually, they imposed order to the point where the world was imbalanced again, and so more spirits went and chose a new line of Avatars, that beat this one. This may or may not be the line of Avatars that Aang, Korra, and AFO are part of, but their line was along for so so long...  
> Anyway, with AFO around... well, it's happening again.  
> Will explain more as I continue, and ofc will update character tags. (Todoroki and his powers will be a Thing!)  
> The title... is not set in stone, by any means. (Plus Avatar! was... a choice... that I did not make...)


End file.
